Le temps d'un sourire
by MarieCeline
Summary: Seulement quelques mois que Ziva est revenue de Somalie, et elle broie du noir. Tony frappe à sa porte, décide de l'emmener faire un tour et d'avoir une conversation avec elle... OS Tiva.


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je poste un nouvel OS, court cette fois.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Résumé :** Seulement quelques mois que Ziva est revenue de Somalie, et elle broie du noir. Tony frappe à sa porte et décide de l'emmener faire un tour et d'avoir une conversation avec elle... OS Tiva.

* * *

Le temps d'un sourire

L'air était doux pour ce mois d'avril, et la nuit commençait à tomber lorsque je garais ma voiture devant chez Ziva. Je me présentais devant sa porte, un peu hésitant, la main en l'air, m'apprêtant à frapper. La journée avait été rude, et elle avait peut être envie d'être seule.

Ces derniers mois, depuis qu'on l'avait ramené de Somalie, Ziva n'était plus la même. Elle avait changée, radicalement. Ce n'était plus l'assassin du Mossad qui travaillait à mes côtés, mais une femme plus féminine, à fleur de peau et délicate. Et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Si seulement la joie de vivre pouvait habiter ses yeux comme avant. Cette joie, ce malice, ce sourire encadré de fossettes qui autrefois éclairait son visage...

Mais à présent, ses yeux semblaient comme éteints, et je ne la voyais plus jamais sourire. Je soupirais ; un peu de réconfort lui ferait peut être du bien. Je frappais à sa porte.

Environ vingt secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit. Elle avait les cheveux en batailles, les yeux ternes, le visage pâle, mais j'étais quand même incroyablement heureux de la voir. Seulement deux heures que nous étions partis du bureau et elle m'avait manquée. J'esquissais un sourire et me raclai la gorge.

- _Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ? ... Histoire de te changer un peu les idées. C'est pas bon de broyer du noir seule._

Sa bouche tressaillit légèrement, presque pour sourire. Presque.

_- La nuit tombe, Tony._

_- Et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas la nuit._

Ziva me fixa longuement, me jaugeant du regard, -je baissai alors les yeux- puis elle tourna brusquement les talons. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me claquer la porte au nez, mais elle réapparu quelques secondes plus tard, avec une légère veste sur ses épaules. Elle fourra ses mains dans les poches.

_- Où va-t-on ?_

_- J'avais pensé à faire une ballade le long du Potomac, sur la rive en face du Washington Monument._

Elle acquiesça.

_- Pourquoi pas. Mais je n'ai pas encore mangé._

_- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus._

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ziva et moi étions dans le parc d'Anacostia, sur la rive du fleuve Potomac, assis sur une rambarde de pierre, les pieds ballants dans le vide au dessus de l'eau, des baguettes et des plats chinois à emporter dans les mains. J'avais enfin réussi à la tirer de son mutisme constant, bien que j'alimentais l'essentiel de la conversation. L'ambiance était calme, et agréable, tout comme l'air ambiant était doux. Les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement les alentour, et faisaient briller les eaux du fleuve. Après avoir mangé, on se balada le long de la rive. Il était 23 heures passé. Elle me posa alors une question qui me troubla.

_- Tu sais si McGee voit quelqu'un en ce moment ?_

Je la regardais, ébahi. Voulait-elle... avec McGee ? Non, je me faisais des films. Bien sûr que non. Ma tendance à vouloir la protéger prenait le dessus. Ou bien autre chose peut être. Je tentais d'oublier la réflexion que je venais de me faire, et pour camoufler ma stupéfaction, je ris comme un idiot.

_- Pourquoi, tu veux savoir ? Le bleu t'intéresse ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Je le trouve simplement changé en ce moment._

Je la regardais dans les yeux, puis détournais la tête, et regardai au loin, sur l'autre rive du fleuve, les lampadaires éclairants la ville. Je décidais alors de tenter une approche. Voilà bien longtemps que je voulais avoir cette conversation avec elle.

_- Ce que McGee a vécu en Afrique... l'a changé. Il n'est plus le même depuis._

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle, pour jauger son expression. Son visage, avenant une demi-seconde plus tôt, se ferma automatiquement. Je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir parlé.

S'en suivi un silence long. Très long. On entendait presque le bourdonnement des lampadaires au dessus de nos têtes. Nos pas résonnaient sur le pavé qui bordait la digue. Soudain, Ziva bifurqua à droite, se dirigeant à l'intérieur du parc.

_- Ziva ! Je sais ce que tu as vécu, je sais combien c'était dur._

Elle se retourna. Elle avait les yeux étrangement brillants malgré l'obscurité environnante.

_- Non, tu ne sais rien !_

_- Alors, dis moi !_

_- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'en parler ?_

- _Parce que ça te ferai du bien._

Elle tourna les talons pour cacher ses larmes naissantes, et avança. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Je la rattrapai en courant, et si elle ne se retourna pas, elle entendit quand même ce que je dis. Je le vis à sa manière de se figer, de redouter mes paroles. C'en était arrivé à ça, un faible chuchotement au milieu du silence de la nuit.

_- Tu peux surmonter ça, Ziva._

Je lui attrapai le bras, la forçant à se retourner. Ce que je vis me choqua, j'en restai muet.

Elle me regardait, la lèvre tremblante, les yeux implorant que son état actuel s'achève, cherchant du réconfort. Que je pouvais lui fournir. Puis, elle fis un mouvement. Je crus qu'elle allait s'en aller, et ce qu'elle fit me surpris ; elle s'avança et se serra contre moi, enfouissant sa tête contre mon torse. Je fus d'abord immobile, et stupéfait de la voir pour la première fois aussi faible, et impuissante. A vouloir chercher un contact physique, du réconfort dans mes bras. Puis je fus troublé par ce rapprochement. Ses cheveux sentaient bon la fleur d'oranger et quelques mèches m'effleuraient le cou. D'abord hésitant, je lui caressai doucement le dos. Puis je lui caressais les cheveux, et la serrait contre moi, d'un geste plus romantique qu'amical. Je fermais les yeux. Elle tremblais.

_- J'oublierais un jour._

Si je ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, je n'aurais pas perçu l'interrogation dans sa voix. Ce n'était en rien une affirmation. Ziva, qui cherchait à ce qu'on réponde à ses paroles. A ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait raison ou bien tort. C'était le monde à l'envers. Je lui murmurai doucement :

_- Oublier... il est probable que non. Mais peu à peu, les souvenirs s'estomperont. Et qu'importe, s'il ça te parait trop difficile; je ferai tout pour que ça te soit facile._

Elle était immobile. Je la serrai encore plus fort. Je ne pouvais rien lui promettre. Mais je pouvais lui assurer ma présence, autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Je serais toujours là pour elle. Et la voir dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur. Bon sang, j'avais atteint le point de non retour. Mes raisons de prendre soin d'elle n'étaient décidément pas amicales. J'étais mordu.

Elle leva son visage aux traits fins vers moi. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, brillants et profonds. Et soudain -je ne l'ai pas vu venir-, elle fondit sur moi et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réagis automatiquement, de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, et pressai à mon tour avidement les miennes contre les siennes. Elle soupira et se serra davantage contre moi, cherchant davantage de réconfort. Le baiser dura longtemps, à la fois doux et violent. Même si je savais que seul son désespoir la poussait à m'embrasser, je n'en avais que faire : j'étais accro. Je manquais d'air, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter le baiser, j'en étais incapable. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa respiration saccadée... J'aurais voulu rester comme ça pour toujours. L'instant était unique. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser. On était essoufflés, mais j'étais heureux. Je regardai ses lèvres et j'affichais un visage déçu, je n'étais pas rassasié. Apparemment, mon expression l'amusa. Elle rit. Un rire léger, mais mélodieux qui brisa l'obscurité et le silence. La luminosité sembla même augmenter jusqu'à que ce son s'évanouisse dans la nuit, mais son sourire, lui, persista. Un large sourire fendit à son tour mon visage.

En se jetant des regards à la fois complice et gênés, on se dirigea vers la sortie, nos pas résonnant sur les pavés. Je savais que demain, tous sera redevenu comme avant : relations strictement professionnelles. Mais ce baiser l'avait en quelque sorte soigné, pour un certain temps du moins. Ce soir était à part, comme dans un rêve. Le lendemain, on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'important est qu'elle avait souris. Et même si ce baiser n'était qu'un besoin de réconfort, j'étais le plus chanceux des hommes ; j'avais embrassé Ziva David.

Et j'avais été plus qu'heureux, le temps d'un sourire.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?

J'accepte volontiers toute les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Une petite review ? ^^

Bisous.

_Marie._


End file.
